


Without you, I'll never be home (I want to share your address)

by moriartywriter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, F/M, Future Fic, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Secret Relationship, not as angsty as the summary makes it seem, they are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartywriter/pseuds/moriartywriter
Summary: “So…” Buck said, eyes flicking between Eddie’s warm gaze and his slightly swollen lips. “That happened.”Any tension Eddie may have felt released in a breathless chuckle, and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck, glancing down at his lap.When he looked up again, Buck’s eyes were still on him. “You… did that,” Eddie said.Buck nodded, a teasing smile playing across his lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while. And you liked it.”Eddie laughed again. “There’s no denying that.”Buck and Eddie have secretly been dating for several months now. When the moment finally comes where they decide to tell their friends, hidden insecurities threaten to spoil their perfect moment.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 13
Kudos: 528





	Without you, I'll never be home (I want to share your address)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ben Platt's "Share Your Address"
> 
> I am not bisexual. If I have not presented the bisexual community accurately, please let me know. I meant no offense and would be happy to make adjustments if necessary.
> 
> I am really proud of this fic! This is the longest work I have written... maybe ever, so it's kind of a big deal for me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment please!

They decided not to tell anyone when it started. Buck had been spending the night at Eddie’s. Christopher had long ago been sent off to bed, and the movie credits had rolled over an hour ago. Buck and Eddie sat together with a familiar ease, sipping at their beers and chatting. The conversation lulled, easy and comfortable. Eddie nudged Buck’s leg with his own, smiling warmly at his friend. When Buck had made eye contact, Eddie recognized a shift in his eyes, some emotion he couldn’t quite discern in the swirling blue of his irises. Suddenly, Buck surged forward, claiming Eddie’s lips with his own. Eddie froze for just a moment before he reciprocated, a hand coming up to cup Buck’s cheek.

They scooted into one another, knees knocking together as they leaned closer, lips pressed fervently together. Buck’s free hand came to rest on Eddie’s thigh and the sensation sent tingles through his whole leg and into his body, alight with a newfound desire.

They kissed a moment longer before parting. Their foreheads pressed together, and their breathless pants mingled in the space between them. Buck grinned at Eddie, so wide, and Eddie couldn’t help himself from leaning in for a quick peck again. Buck leaned away at last to set his beer bottle on the coffee table, Eddie following suit before either spilled.

Buck looked sheepish when he turned to face Eddie again, but there was no denying the mix of pleasure and desire in his eyes. There was something else, too, but Eddie couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“So…” Buck said, eyes flicking between Eddie’s warm gaze and his slightly swollen lips. “That happened.”

Any tension Eddie may have felt released in a breathless chuckle, and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck, glancing down at his lap.

When he looked up again, Buck’s eyes were still on him. “You… did that,” Eddie said.

Buck nodded, a teasing smile playing across his lips. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while. And you liked it.”

Eddie laughed again. “There’s no denying that.” He reached a hand out towards Buck, and the younger man immediately thread his right hand with Eddie’s. His thumb rubbed back and forth soothingly on his skin. “I didn’t know you like men.”

Buck nodded. “Yeah, I guess I’ve never really mentioned it. I’ve known since college that I’m bisexual.” He glanced at their interlocked hands. “What about you? I had hoped, but I really took a chance right now. I didn’t know for sure if you liked men either.”

Eddie blushed suddenly, feeling the heat playing in his cheeks and down his chest. “I-uh…” He cleared his throat nervously before admitting, “I’ve never… I’ve never been with a guy. I didn’t know, I didn’t realize… until you.”

His skin felt like it was burning as the blush deepened further from his admission. Buck’s left hand came up to cup Eddie’s cheek, holding his attention. “I’m the first guy you’ve been attracted to?”

Eddie nodded shyly, suddenly insecure. Buck must have sensed his unease, because he leaned forward swiftly and pressed a tender kiss to Eddie’s lips before planting kisses gently all along his cheeks and jaw. “It’s okay, Eddie,” Buck reassured, his gaze flicking between Eddie’s eyes. “We’ll take this as slow as you’d like.”

His eyes widened suddenly, and he struggled to backtrack. “That is to say-um, I mean, if you want… I-I mean, if you’re okay with this, with-with _something_ -”

Eddie smiled fondly. “Buck,” he broke in, cutting off the rambling man. He let go of Buck’s hand to reach for him, one hand tracing his jaw while the other thread itself in the hair at the nape of his neck. “I want this,” he said, his tone serious and leaving no room for doubts. “I want you.”

And when Eddie woke the next morning, his head resting on the naked chest beneath him, his body held close by Buck’s tight embrace, he’d never felt happier.

Over breakfast, they’d made the decision. This was new, especially for Eddie. “Let’s not tell anyone just yet.”

Neither of them had anticipated keeping their relationship a secret for six whole months, but that’s what happened.

Bobby knew, of course. It was a relief for both men that they felt comfortable confiding in him. Plus, the LAFD wouldn’t have been happy with them if they hadn’t filed the proper paperwork with HR, anyway. It had to be done. So, two weeks into their relationship, Buck and Eddie stepped into the firehouse a half an hour early to their shared shift, sat down in the Captain’s office, and told him their secret. He was ecstatic for them, of course. Buck hadn’t said anything, but Eddie knew that Bobby’s opinion was the most important to his lover. He beamed happily when Bobby came around his desk to bring Buck into a strong embrace, congratulating them both.

He’d promised to keep their secret, even from Athena despite how the three men all knew how upset she’d be that her husband had kept something like this from her.

The next person they told was Christopher. After three months of pretending that Buck still slept on the couch, stolen kisses when Chris was in the bathroom, and trying to appear as though everything was still the same, the two men finally decided enough was enough. The boy worshipped Buck and Eddie knew he’d be thrilled to learn they were dating.

The day they decided to tell him, Buck was a nervous wreck. They’d unanimously decided that Eddie would be the one to share the news, so after a quick exchange of looks, Buck had made an excuse to step out of the living room where Christopher was watching TV, though Eddie could hear him pacing just out of sight, clearly listening.

Eddie cleared his throat. “Hey bud. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Christopher looked at his father curiously, muting the television, and Eddie paused for a moment, contemplating how to continue. “Chris... It's been a couple of years since we lost Mom, but you know that I’m always going to love her, right?”

Chris nodded carefully, a slight smile on his lips. “Me too, Dad.”

“Well,” Eddie said, “I loved your mom, but now, there’s someone else I love, too. The way that I loved your mom.” The more he spoke, the more Eddie was sure he was completely screwing this up. He couldn’t hear Buck’s pacing anymore and imagined him leaning against the wall right outside the room, holding his breath anxiously. But Christopher’s widening smile encouraged Eddie to go on.

“How would you feel if I dated Buck?”

The boy’s face nearly split in two at the question. “Is Bucky your boyfriend?” He asked and Eddie couldn't help reaching out to ruffle the kid’s messy curls. “Yeah, buddy, he is.”

Christopher cheered with excitement, his arms shooting up into the air in celebration. “Bucky!” He called, looking towards where Buck had disappeared to a few minutes before. Buck appeared in the doorway immediately, a nervous smile on his face.

Christopher reached for him and Buck crossed the room in three long steps, wrapping his arms carefully around Chris as he sat on the couch beside him.

Buck still couldn’t help himself from asking. “Are you sure you’re okay with it, bud?”

Christopher nodded frantically. “This is the best!” 

Eddie watched the tears form in Buck’s eyes as he held the boy close again and shifted immediately to wrap his boyfriend and his son, the two most important people in his life, in a strong hug.

Later that night, Eddie lay comfortably in bed, sleep threatening to claim him when Buck spoke up from beside him. “Babe?”

Eddie blinked wearily, attempting to fight off the drowsiness. “Hm?”

Buck shifted towards him and Eddie could feel the tension in his lover as his body pressed into his side. “Did-“ Buck’s breath hitched, and Eddie forced his eyes open to look at the man beside him. “When you told Chris… did you mean what you said?”

Eddie frowned, trying to push through the haze in his mind to recall what he’d said to Chris. Buck fidgeted beside him, and Eddie turned onto his side to look at his boyfriend. “I… I don’t remember what I said,'' Eddie admitted, fighting off a yawn. “Sorry, Buck, I’m a little too tired to think straight right now.”

Buck turned onto his back immediately, eyes looking to the ceiling. “Right, no, sorry. You should-you should get some sleep.” His face burned with embarrassment. Buck made to roll over, but Eddie’s hand on his arm made him pause. “Buck,” Eddie said softly, moving his hand up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek and lightly force his head to turn. He ducked his chin to catch Buck’s eyes. “What did I say?”

Buck’s hand came to rest over the one on his cheek, and he looked almost desperate, but Eddie still didn’t know why. The younger man took a deep, shaky breath and forced himself to speak. “You said… When you were explaining to Christopher-when you told him that we’re together, you said that you would always love Shannon-”

Eddie’s mind immediately jumped to the incorrect conclusion. “Buck, Shannon was Christopher’s mother, I can’t just forget about her-”

“No-no!” Buck exclaimed, shooting up to prop himself on his elbow, looking down at Eddie in alarm. “Eddie, I would never, never ask you to forget about Shannon. She’s Christopher’s mother and that will never change.” Buck’s hand came to rest gently over Eddie’s heart. “What I _meant_ was… You said you loved Shannon.” Eddie nodded, hand reaching up to grasp at the hand over his heart. He squeezed gently, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of Buck’s hand, waiting for the man to finish. “You said you loved Shannon, and _now_ you love someone else… the way you loved Shannon.”

Eddie’s eyes widened as he realized the implications of Buck’s words. He watched Buck’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard before speaking again. “ _Now_ you love… me.”

Eddie froze, his mouth becoming dry as he struggled to articulate something, anything. Buck waited, eyes glancing between Eddie’s, a nervous frown tugging at his lips. This hadn’t been how Eddie had wanted this to happen. He’s not sure what he wanted, exactly, but he definitely wished he’d at least been in the same room as the man, looking at his lover, when he confessed just how committed he was to him. That he was so in love with him. 

Eddie took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and softly exhaling from his mouth to calm any remaining jitters. Buck was still looking at him, eyeing him carefully as if waiting for the moment that Eddie took back what he said, told Buck it had been a misunderstanding, anything to retract what he’d said to Christopher.

But he wasn’t going to do that.

Eddie pulled Buck’s hand up to his lips, and softly kissed the backside, and then leaned up to press his lips to Buck’s. Their lips formed together carefully, Buck leaning in tentatively to reciprocate. After another moment, Eddie pulled away and whispered, “I love you, Buck.”

Buck’s expression shifted dramatically, first into the slightest indication of surprise and disbelief before morphing into the biggest grin Eddie had ever seen on the man.

“I’m in love with you,” Eddie said, speaking louder this time as if to affirm the fact to the air.

Buck surged forward, pulling his hand from Eddie’s grasp to rake his fingers through Eddie’s hair and pull the man impossibly closer. They kissed, sort of. They each were smiling so much their lips didn’t quite meld together like they usually did. The breathless laughter and relief made it impossible to keep a straight face. Rather, they pressed their foreheads together, noses brushing as their breaths mingled in the space between them. 

“I love you, too, Eddie,” Buck said, piercing blue eyes alight with content and glee and Eddie could not find a single trace of doubt or deception.

Whatever moment Eddie had imagined, this was far better. As Buck settled back down on his side, their arms encircled one another and their legs entangled in the sheets. Eddie played carefully with the hair at the nape of Buck’s neck, whispering in his ear until they both drifted into a blissful oblivion.

_“Te amo… te amo…”_

The following morning, the sound of Christopher’s crutches coming down the hall pulled Eddie from his slumber. There was a warmth beside him, definitely a familiar presence, but something wasn’t quite right this time. Eddie’s eyes shot opened as he realized. Buck was here! And Chris was coming! Eddie turned to shake Buck awake when it hit him. Christopher knew. Christopher knew and he and Buck were in love. 

Eddie settled back down in Buck’s embrace and feigned sleep. He heard the door open, the slight squeak of the hinges causing Buck to stir. But it didn’t matter, because as fast as he could manage Christopher was upon them.

“Dad! Bucky!”

Eddie watched the way Buck’s eyes blinked the haze of sleep away and focused on Christopher. The delirious smile that crossed Buck’s face and the giggle from his son as his boyfriend pulled him down into a bear hug between them gave Eddie a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was almost as if a missing piece was sliding into place, but before he could contemplate it any longer, Chris was pulling the two men out of bed for breakfast.

When the couple had told Christopher that they didn’t want anyone to know about their relationship, his confusion was expected. He didn’t understand why they’d want to hide it, and neither Buck nor Eddie knew how to describe the way that, at first, it had been because it was new and still undefined. Now however, there was a relief they both found in getting to just _be_ without any labels or questions from their family, keeping this intimate part of themselves between just the two of them.

He’d accepted their messy response, no matter how well he’d understood, agreeing not to tell anyone about the couple. Eddie often wondered if Chris would slip up during his sleepovers with Denny and the couple would find Hen at their doorstep the next morning, demanding to know if it was true.

But they were just about to reach their six-month mark, and still, no Hen.

A week before their six-month anniversary, after tucking Christopher into bed after yet another screening of the Lego Batman Movie, Eddie could see something was bothering Buck. He nudged him in the leg, much like the way he had the night of their first kiss. Buck smiled briefly, eyes locked on a far-off point, recognizing the familiar moment, though he didn’t speak, smile dropping away as he lost himself in thought. 

“Buck,” Eddie said softly, reaching for his boyfriend’s hand. “What are you thinking?”

Buck looked up at him suddenly, steeling his features in anticipation. “I want to tell them, Eddie.”

Eddie’s eyebrows quirked in mild surprise, but his expression remained calm. “Tell them…” He prompted.

“About us!” Buck exclaimed, “Maddie, Athena, Hen, Chimney. I want them to know. Why haven’t we told them yet?”

Buck scooted closer, his brow furrowed with a new sense of determination. “I love you, Eddie. I _love you._ And I want our family to know it!”

Eddie smiled, exhaling sharply before he nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, you’re right. We got so caught up in this idea that we needed time or that it was just more comfortable this way, but you’re right. They deserve to know. I want them to know how happy you make me.”

The two men embraced tightly, not quite comprehending the tears forming in their eyes. There was a sweeping sense of relief that came with the decision that floored the couple. Buck kissed his way up Eddie’s neck and along his jaw until he reached his lips, pausing between each brush of the lips to whisper to him.

“I love you… I love you… _Te amo…_ ”

The couple went to see Bobby the next day. They had talked about how they wanted to do it the night before, and ultimately decided to have some fun with their confession. Bobby and Athena were hosting the monthly crew get together the next week, where the team and their families gathered together for a delicious meal prepared by Bobby.

Bobby was thrilled that they would finally be telling people. Eddie and Buck both suspected that he was mostly grateful that he wouldn’t have to hide it from Athena anymore. The captain of the 118, their calm and collected leader, nearly cackled as they explained their plan to him. “I didn’t get to mention it to you boys earlier,” Bobby explained, red in the face, “but Hen and Chim have started joking about the two of you being perfect for each other. I think they’re starting to catch on to the fact that you two have acted a bit differently towards each other ever since you started dating.”

He paused to take in their shocked expressions. “You’re not quite as subtle as you think, if you know what to look for,” he said, waving a hand around dismissively. “Wait until they find out!” He laughed warmly again, and Eddie and Buck couldn’t avoid joining in.

Buck’s leg bounced the whole way to the Nash-Grant household the following weekend. Eddie placed a comforting hand on his knee, but it did nothing to quell the tremble that wracked through Buck’s body. Eddie was sure the whole car was vibrating under his leg. 

Eddie wondered why he himself wasn't more nervous. Having so recently come to terms with his own bisexuality, while Buck had known for more than ten years, he didn’t quite understand why his boyfriend was so much more anxious than him.

Eddie parked his truck along the curb outside Bobby and Athena’s. He unbuckled his seat belt before turning to face Buck. “Hey,” he said, speaking lightly. Eddie could hear Christopher unbuckling his seat belt, but he didn’t interrupt, clearly sensing that this was important.

Buck looked distractedly towards Eddie, his fingers tapping incessantly at the pie tin in his hand. The key lime pie in Buck’s lap was part of their plan.

“What’s going on?” Eddie asked. “Why is this making you so nervous, babe? Shouldn’t I be the nervous one?” He tried to make an easy joke, but it fell flat.

“Eds, Maddie and Bobby are the only people in there that know I’m bisexual. I never mentioned it before because… I don’t know why! Because I usually date women, probably, but I’ve never been ashamed of it.” His mouth quirked into a frown. “What if they think I’ve been lying to them or something?”

Eddie shook his head quickly, but Buck’s reasoning didn’t shock him. After the lawsuit debacle, Buck had been more cautious around his friends, truthful to the point of annoying, stepping up to help until it was almost too much in order to prove (more to himself than to anyone else) that he had redeemed himself. If the team thought he’d lied to them, Eddie was sure Buck would be crushed.

“Buck, your sexuality and your identity are something that you get to decide to divulge or not. If you never said anything, that would still be your decision, and no one is allowed to tell you differently. If they don’t understand that, then they’re not the people I thought they were.”

Buck glanced at the pie in his hand and, for just a moment, Eddie wondered if Buck was going to call off the whole thing. But then he nodded, “You’re right. But it’s going to be fine.”

Eddie smiled and nodded again. With a quick glance to make sure no one was around, Eddie leaned over and kissed Buck lightly. “C’mon, boys,” Eddie said, glancing towards a giggling Christopher in the back. “This is going to be fun.”

Bobby had gone all out this time, for reasons that nobody understood but Buck and Eddie (and Christopher, to some extent). As Christopher raced to catch up with Denny and Harry who were watching May play a video game, Buck and Eddie greeted Bobby and Athena at the door, presenting the couple with the store-bought pie. 

Eddie could hear Chimney and Hen, who were standing around the table covered in appetizers with Maddie, Karen, and Michael. “Cap’s really out done himself this time,” Hen commented, glancing over the arrays of chips and dips and cheese platters.

“Is it a special occasion I can’t recall?” Chim asked, glancing at the others. It was a relief to see that they were all equally confused, though no one complained about the excess of food. “I think Athena and the kids were just as confused,” Hen said, passing a plate to Karen. “Bobby apparently told Athena that he just had a really good feeling about today, whatever that means.”

Eddie glanced towards Buck, who was listening to Athena badger him for not texting her back earlier, but could tell that he’d heard the conversation between Hen and Chimney from the playful smile that kept appearing on his face.

The night progressed without a hitch. Every once in a while, Eddie would catch Buck’s eye to check in with him just in case he had changed his mind, but Buck would merely smile back and nod to reassure him.

“What’s going on with you two?” Eddie nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to look at Athena who sipped at her white wine as she waited for his response. He hadn’t even realized she’d stepped up beside him. “Uh-what?” He asked, clearing his throat as he tried to orient himself in the moment and understand her question.

“You and Buck,” she said, and Eddie tried to hide the blush that he could feel rising in his cheeks with another sip of his beer. “You’ve been exchanging looks all night.”

Eddie couldn’t believe it. Six months of hiding, six months of keeping their relationship a secret, and Athena was finally catching on the night they decided to tell everyone?

“Oh,” Eddie scrambled for a response. “Buck just-Buck just had a headache earlier, but you know he’s too nice to say anything, so I promised I’d check in with him throughout the evening in case he needed me to make an excuse for us to leave.”

Athena looked slightly suspicious of his response, but he took another sip of his beer to avoid eye contact and she seemed to accept what he’d said.

Less than ten minutes later, Bobby called for dinner. The thirteen of them filed into the dining area, squeezing into the too small table around the feast Bobby had prepared. “What is this, Thanksgiving?” Chim joked.

Eddie leaned into Buck’s ear as they filled Chris’ plate. “Athena’s suspicious. If anyone asks before dessert, you had a headache earlier today.” Buck’s eyes flickered to the woman at the other end of the table and nodded.

Eddie had looked forward to these monthly dinners ever since he and Christopher were first invited to join. The 118 was a family, and their mishmash of a group had brought new purpose to Eddie’s life, and despite the crazy scenarios they seemed to encounter, Eddie would never regret moving here with Christopher.

Not to mention it brought him Buck.

Buck chatted with Bobby at the head of the table while Eddie spoke with Hen and Karen across from them during dinner. Eddie could feel it the moment Buck’s leg started to bounce again, much like it had on the ride there, when the plates were getting cleared. Eddie subtly reached out to grip Buck’s thigh for just a moment before he stood to help Bobby load the dishwasher. As they were washing the platters in the sink, Hen stepped up behind them, resting a hand on their shoulders.

“Hey, Cap,” she said, pausing the men’s conversation. “It’s getting kind of late. Karen and I don’t want to keep Denny up too far past his bedtime. Should we set out dessert?”  
Bobby passed the last platter he was washing off to Eddie to dry and nodded at Hen. “Yeah, we can get that going. But you guys go entertain the kids. I’ll make Eddie and Buck help Athena and I set it up.”

Hen laughed as Buck stepped over. “Nuh-uh, Cap. Eddie and I will set out dessert. You and Athena go and sit with everyone else,” Buck said, clapping a hand on Bobby’s back to force him out of the kitchen, just as the three men had planned. Bobby chuckled but pretended to fight Buck on it. “No, no, boys, we can help.”

Eddie shoved Bobby lightly away from the sink. “No, Cap, you and Athena have hosted us and made dinner. Let us do this.”

Bobby sighed, as if thinking it over, but Eddie could see the twinkle in his eyes. “Come on, Bobby,” Hen chipped in. “The guys said they can do it. Let them do it.”

Bobby allowed himself to be ushered away from the kitchen and settled back down into his seat at the head of the table.

The couple turned their backs to the group for a moment, and Eddie raised his eyebrows in a silent question, one last time asking Buck if this was going to happen. Buck smiled immediately, a mischievous grin that instantly pulled a chuckle from Eddie’s chest. No matter how hard he tried, though, Buck couldn’t keep Eddie from detecting the slight nervousness in his eyes. Eddie couldn’t deny the way his palms sweat, either, or the way his stomach fluttered in anticipation. He wished for nothing more than to pull Buck into a searing kiss to calm them both, but… well, that would kind of defeat the purpose of the plan and spoil their fun.

Buck pulled the gallon of ice cream out of the freezer and carried it over to the table with a stack of plates and a fistful of forks and spoons as Eddie set out the cookie and brownie platter from Hen and Karen and the berry pie from Maddie and Chimney. Athena immediately moved to help serve the kids as the two men sat down in their chairs near the end.

Buck snagged a plate and fork from the pile and looked over the table before exclaiming, “The key lime pie! I forgot the pie in the fridge,” he said, looking at Eddie and feigning an apology. Eddie rolled his eyes, but it was entirely staged. “I’ll get it,” he said, standing from his seat. Everyone laughed at Buck and he turned to make a face at the giggling kids, making them laugh harder to his delight.

Eddie yanked open the refrigerator door and located the key lime pie under the stacks of Tupperware containers of leftovers to be taken home later that night. He couldn’t hide his grin as he returned to the table.

Buck reached out his hands to take the pie from Eddie and set it out on the table. “Thanks, babe,” he said, just as they’d planned, leaning up for a kiss. Eddie passed over the key lime pie and bent to kiss Buck firmly on the lips, in plain view of everyone.

Buck and Eddie both ignored the way the entire table fell silent, save for the light giggling from Christopher. Eddie fell back into his seat between his son and his boyfriend as Buck reached for a knife to cut the pie.

“Did you want a slice of this, too, Eds, or–” Buck didn’t get very far before Hen was cutting him off.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Hen said. Eddie and Buck both looked up at her, struggling to keep a straight face as they finally took in the expression on everyone’s faces. Maddie’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, and Athena was glancing between the couple and a smirking Bobby, as if sensing that her husband must have known. Hen appeared to have an iron grip on Chim’s wrist, but he didn’t seem to mind, or even notice, mouth gaping open as he looked between the two of them.

“Did-did you just say what I think you just said?” Hen demanded of Buck. She shifted to Eddie. “Did you just _do_ what I think you just did?”

Eddie struggled to maintain a look of innocence as Buck spoke, brow furrowed in faux confusion, “You mean when I asked Eddie if he was having pie?”

“Buck!” Maddie exclaimed, evidently exasperated.

Athena was feeling the same. “Buckaroo, you are digging yourself a deeper and deeper grave if you keep playing games with us.” 

Finally, Buck turned to look at Eddie and suddenly lost any control he’d just had, bursting into a laughing fit. Eddie only smiled, reaching for Buck’s hand over the table as he turned to look at his family. “Buck and I are dating.”

The room exploded after that, dessert forgotten. Hen and Maddie were both yelling, demanding to know how it had happened. Chim was a stuttering mess, glancing between the two of them as if he couldn’t believe it, even though Buck and Eddie both knew he and Hen had joked about it. Buck was still trying to get his breath back, wiping away at the tears forming in his eyes as he got himself under control. Eddie looked to Christopher and watched his son fall back against his chair, giggling to himself.

“Bobby!” Athena’s voice was strong enough to cut across the whole table, freezing both Maddie and Hen in their tirade as the group looked from Athena and then to Bobby at the other end. Bobby, to his credit, was trying not to be too obvious, but he couldn’t hide the smirk on his lips and leaned back carefully in his seat to look casual despite the glare from his wife. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

Chimney, it seemed, could finally form a coherent thought. “Wait, Cap, you knew?”

Bobby laughed outright this time. “Who do you think filed their paperwork with HR?”

“Oh my _god!_ ” Hen exclaimed. “Hold on a minute!” She shushed the table, pointing a finger at first Eddie and then Buck as her expression turned stern. “How long has this been going on?”

Buck raised their interlocked hands up to kiss the back of Eddie’s hand, blushing fiercely before he responded. “As of _today,_ six months.”

Maddie, Athena and Hen were on their feet in less than a second. “ _Six months?!_ ”

Eddie scratched at the back of his head sheepishly, nodding affirmatively. Karen and Michael both stood from their seats, coming over to hug them both and congratulate them as the Grant kids and Denny chatted excitedly about the expressions on their parents’ faces. Denny nudged at a beaming Christopher. Buck and Eddie were grateful for the slight distraction that released them from the incredulous looks of Maddie, Chim, Hen and Athena.

Buck pulled Eddie by the hand around the table to reach Maddie, looking carefully at the others as he went. The usual team (Athena, Bobby, Hen, and Chimney) clustered around the couple to listen. 

“I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you,” Buck said, and though he was looking at Maddie, the message was clearly directed to everyone. “At first, it was just because it was new. I haven’t dated a guy in years, you know that, Mads. And Eddie’s never been with a guy and there were just things we had to figure out on our own.”

Eddie’s free hand rubbed soothingly up and down Buck’s arm, and the grip on his hand tightened. “Eventually, I think we both just became comfortable hiding it from you guys. It was… fun to keep it a secret. We got to be together, just us.” Buck looked at Eddie warmly, his eyes shining a little in the warm lights around the room. “And Christopher, after a while. It felt safe.”

Eddie nodded, speaking up when he realized Buck wouldn’t admit what he so desperately needed to say. “We know we lied to you all, but I hope you can forgive us and understand that we needed the time.” A quick glance at Buck’s face revealed the way his boyfriend was trying (and failing) to hide his pained and defeated expression, as if awaiting judgement.

A look of understanding passed over Maddie’s face as she watched Buck’s expression. “Oh, _Evan._ ” She pulled Buck into a tight hug, pressing her face into his chest as her eyes began to water. “Nobody blames you for keeping this from us, I promise you. I mean, I still can’t believe it’s been six months, but if you both needed time, then you needed time.” She pulled away from her brother to send Eddie a meaningful glance as well.

Ever the wise one of the group, Bobby stepped up to fill in the missing pieces for Hen, Chim and Athena that were becoming painfully clear. “I think what Eddie is trying to say and what Buck refuses to say is that Buck was worried about how you would all react to them keeping this from you. He’s worried that he’s let you down by deceiving you in some way.”

Bobby’s hand gripped Buck’s shoulder in a tight grip, grounding him to the moment. “But he’s an idiot to think that he’d ever have to worry about judgement from us.”

Hen’s face fell as she stepped forward to wrap Buck up in her arms, and then reached a hand out to grasp Eddie’s. “Oh, Buckaroo,” she said, cupping his face with both hands as she pulled back. Buck blinked rapidly to fight the tears forming in his eyes. “You don’t owe anyone anything until you’re ready to explain. It’s always up to you.”

Buck grimaced, and his breath hitched as he tried to speak. “I just-I just couldn’t stand the idea that any of you would be mad at me again, but it was important to us not tell anyone yet, and I just wondered if you would hate me for lying.” Buck’s eyes widened a bit, as if he couldn’t believe he’d just admitted that.

“Buck, no,” Chimney said, stepping up beside Hen. Athena’s hand came to rest on his back. “We could never be mad about something like this. What happened with Mackey was… messy, but we’re never not going to love you. And something this personal deserves to be done on your own time.”

Buck nodded, reaching forward to pull Chim and Hen into a tight hug. Eddie waited a minute for his boyfriend to release their friends before he stepped up behind Buck, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Buck’s shoulder. Hands came up immediately to grip his forearms, and Eddie squeezed just slightly to reassure him. “See?” He said softly. “I told you everything would work out.”

Buck nodded carefully, but then Eddie added, “You should really listen to me more often.” Buck barked out a laugh, the tension oozing away. “Oh, you think so?” Buck twisted his head back to look at Eddie, taking a moment to gaze at Eddie so warmly and so freely before leaning in to kiss him. Eddie reciprocated, leaning in further to press his lips softly against Buck’s.

When they looked back towards their family, everyone was smiling. “So…” Chimney said a bit hesitantly. “You guys are both… gay?”

“Bisexual,” Eddie and Buck responded simultaneously. “Buck’s the first guy I’ve ever been with,” Eddie admitted softly. “But that’s what feels right.”

Athena tugged them both into a warm embrace. “That’s so great. I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thanks, Athena,” Eddie responded for the both of them, repositioning himself to wrap an arm around both his boyfriend and the police sergeant.

Eddie missed the way the rest of the group exchanged looks, but it was impossible to mistake the warm arms wrapping around them all as the team came in for a big group hug, laughing as Buck and Eddie both groaned in embarrassment.

After a moment, they let go, and Buck and Eddie both noticed as Hen’s expression turned playful. “Christopher!” She exclaimed softly. Eddie turned to look at his son, who was seated at the dining room table still, beaming at them all behind his glasses.

“Did you know about your Daddy and Bucky?” Hen asked, putting her hands on her hips. Buck laughed and nudged Hen, whose smile broke even wider. 

Christopher nodded quickly at the question, looking prouder than Eddie had ever seen him. “Mmhmm!” 

Hen pouted at him. “And you didn’t tell me?!”

Buck raced around the table, scooping Christopher out of his chair and into his arms and tickling his belly to make the boy laugh. “He’s just too good, Hen!” Buck said, bringing Christopher around to Eddie.

Buck held Chris in his arms, and Eddie’s hand came to rest on the small of his boyfriend’s back. He grinned at his son who looked so comfortable and at ease in Buck’s arms. Three months ago, Eddie had looked at the two of them together in his bed and wondered what it was about the sight that resonated with him so profoundly.

He could see it now. 

He knew that nobody would ever bring as much joy to himself and to his son as Evan Buckley. He knew that Buck had been the missing piece in their lives, finally found. And he knew he never wanted to let that go.

Later that night, Eddie and Buck collapsed back onto the pillows, breathless in the best kind of way. They turn to look at one another, Buck sporting an almost giddy grin as he leaned in to kiss Eddie lazily.

Buck pulled away, brushing his nose gently against Eddie’s as he pulled the duvet back to stand up. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.”

“Wait, Buck.” Eddie’s hand came to rest on Buck’s arm, gently guiding him back down towards him on the bed. 

Buck looked confused, but rolled back towards Eddie, smiling.

“I…” Eddie grew nervous as the seconds ticked by. He wanted to explain to Buck how he’d changed his life, how he’d brought such joy to his son and that he could never repay him for everything he’d done to protect Christopher. He wanted to explain how he could see a future with Buck, where they cared for Christopher together and loved each other for the rest of their lives.

But maybe it was too soon. As Buck’s eyebrow quirked up in a question, Eddie blurted out, “Move in with us.”

Both Eddie and Buck stilled at the words, but just as quickly, Eddie was smiling, nodding emphatically as he realized just how much he meant it.

“You practically live here already,” Eddie added, looking pointedly to the man next to him and then glancing around the room.

He took Buck’s hand in his and held them both over his heart. “I love you, Evan,” Eddie said carefully, looking earnestly into the pools of Buck’s eyes. “And I want to take this next step with you. Officially.”

Buck didn’t waste a second, surging forward to capture Eddie’s mouth with his own. “Yes,” he mumbled against Eddie’s mouth, “Yes, yes, yes.”

Eddie rolled on top of Buck, claiming his mouth again in a heated kiss. They separated a moment later, eyes locked. “I love you,” Eddie said.

“I love you, too.”

So maybe this wasn’t quite what Eddie had in mind when he had first pictured their future together. Maybe he’d anticipated making a bigger step than just moving in together. But it was a good move. And next time, he was going to be prepared. And he was going to say all those things he couldn’t yet express. It was only a matter of time.

It was a wonderful coincidence that the monthly family get together at the Nash-Grant household fell on their one-year anniversary. There had been difficult moments, of course. The ups were always accompanied by downs. It had been a learning experience for the both of them, figuring out how to work through the differences and the rough moments to come out on the other side. But it had happened. This was the other side.

Eddie gripped Buck’s hand tightly, waiting for someone to answer the door. Christopher was nearly vibrating in excitement in front of them. 

Bobby opened the door, grinning widely at the three of them. “Hey guys, come on in!” Christopher slowly crutched over the threshold, giggling as Bobby ruffled the curls on his head. “You guys are the last ones here. What took so long?”

Nobody knew it yet, but that was intentional. They wanted everyone there for the surprise.

“Sorry, Bobby,” Eddie said, patting their captain on the back. “It was impossible to get the child out the door. And I don’t mean Christopher,” Eddie joked, sending a wink at an affronted Buck.

“Hey!” Buck protested. “If I take a little extra time to look good for you, you should appreciate it!”

“Oh, for me, babe?” Eddie asked, chuckling. He leaned over to place a kiss on Buck’s cheek.

“Yeah, you jerk,” Buck grumbled, but his smile betrayed his true feelings.

Bobby laughed and ushered them down the stairs to the main living area where everyone else was waiting. 

Eddie and Buck had placed a bet on who would notice first and braced themselves for the onslaught that would come at any minute.

Buck hugged Athena first as Eddie greeted Hen and Karen. Chim and Maddie stepped over to say hello as well, and Buck pulled Maddie in for a hug. It was as he was reaching out to Hen and Karen that it happened.

Maddie screamed, yanking Buck back towards her hard as everyone but Buck, Eddie and Christopher jerked in surprise.

“Evan!” Maddie yelled, grabbing at his left hand to look at the shiny metal band on his ring finger. Eddie laughed loudly, drawing a glare from his fiancé.

“C’mon, Hen!” Buck pouted, looking at the still confused woman who was seconds away from realizing what Maddie was looking at. “Now I owe Eds twenty bucks!”

Hen blinked for a moment before Maddie was shoving Buck’s hand towards her and all eyes in the room focused on the ring.

Hen and Chimney gasped simultaneously, looking from the ring to a smirking Eddie and Buck and back again. Bobby pulled Eddie into the tightest hug he’d ever received from the beaming man, chuckling loudly as Bobby clapped him on the back a few times. The captain’s eyes flew to Buck who was currently being near choked to death by a thrilled Maddie, and Eddie watched his eyes start to glisten with tears. 

Chimney clapped Eddie on the back, sharing his congratulations as Michael and the kids gathered around to see the silver band on Buck’s hand.

Hen and Athena both pulled Buck into a tight embrace when Maddie was finally willing to let go, turning tearfully to Eddie. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear as she pulled him down into a hug. “Thank you for loving my brother.”

Eddie tried to will the tears away that were forming in his eyes at her words. “Always,” he responded, kissing Maddie’s temple gently.

He pulled away to look at his future sister-in-law. “Maddie, I-” He coughed awkwardly before admitting. “I was actually going to ask for your blessing tonight, but I bought the ring about a month ago, and we were just together, like a family, and it just felt so right to do it when the moment came, and-”

“Eddie,” Maddie interrupted, looking fondly up at him. “While I appreciate the thought, you never needed to ask for my blessing.” She cupped his cheek warmly. “You’ve had it since the very beginning.”

Eddie couldn’t contain his tears any longer.

Buck returned to Eddie’s side then, lifting Christopher up into his arms much like he had the night everyone found out. It was almost as if Hen could recall that moment as well because her hand shot out frantically as she nearly shouted, “Wait!”

Everyone stopped to look at her, eyebrows raised as they waited for her to continue. Eddie and Buck exchanged a look, but neither seemed to know what she was about to say.

“How long have you been engaged?” Hen demanded, glaring suspiciously at the two of them.

Maddie whipped her head back around to look between the couple, clearly thinking back on Eddie’s words.

“Buckaroo…” Athena said warningly.

Buck and Eddie snorted before moving to reassure their friends. “Don’t worry,” Buck said placatingly. “It’s been, like, twenty hours max.”

Eddie nodded, adding, “I proposed last night, after we tucked Christopher into bed.”

The group let out a singular sigh of relief, but Maddie wasn’t quite satisfied. “Why didn’t you call us all right after?”

Eddie gestured to the room. “And miss all of this? No way.”

“Besides,” Buck added, and the mischievous smirk on his face was enough for Eddie to know that he wouldn’t like what he was about to say next. “We were a little preoccupied last night, if you know what I mean.”

Hen burst into laughter and Chimney made a retching sound as Maddie’s face flushed red. “Buck!” Athena admonished with an emphatic glance at the kids in the room. Luckily, only May seemed to have an idea of what that meant. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as Buck winked at him and pecked him lightly on the lips.

Bobby cleared his throat loudly, clapping the couple on the shoulders. “Alright, guys, come on now. The food’s almost ready and now, we have something to celebrate.”


End file.
